Forks Academy
by GeeGeeCullen16
Summary: Bella and Edward form a strong friendship but will their friendship stand the obstacles of Forks Academy? And will they finally realise that they were meant for each other? That they were meant to be together?
1. New Friend

**A/N:**** Hi! This is another all human fanfic. The other one is Match made in heaven so please read that! And review both of them!**

**BPOV**

It was the first day of Forks Academy. It was a brand new school far away from my parents who lived in Phoenix, Arizona. It was everybodys first day. I walked in wearing black skinny jeans, a light blue tee, a white cardigan and light blue converses. My room number was 16 in the pink dorm. It wasn't really pink but the people who owned the academy used colour for dorm names. I had a room mate called Rosalie. I opened the door and walked in. The room had purple walls, two single beds, a desk with a computer and printer, a mini-fridge and two closets. It was pretty impressive. I gasped as I saw an extremely pretty girl on one of the beds. "Hi, I'm Rosalie. You must be Bella," she said standing up and holding out her hand. I took her hand and shook it. "Yeah. I'll take the other bed then," I said placing my bag on the bed. She went back to her bed and began to put stuff in the closet nearest to her bed. It was in front of the foot of the bed. And so was mine. After I unpacked I sat down on my bed. I was so tired and it was only twelve in the afternoon. Only some of the students were here, technically there was still two weeks of the summer holidays left. Some students arrived early and others were still enjoying their summers. Since there were two weeks left, the school agreed to let us do what we wish. "Hey, Bella. Did you hear? There are only six students here," Rosalie told me.

"Really!? Just six?"

"Yep. I don't know their names though."

"Do you know what dorms they're in?" I asked.

"Nope, well apart from my brother. Hey do you want to go and check out the campus?" Rose asked. She was really nice so I agreed. We walked out of the dorm and started strolling around. "Where do your parents live then?" she asked me.

"Phoenix. How about you?" I replied.

"Texas," she answered. I've never been to Texas, I think my parents were planning to go there sometime soon. We passed the swimming pool. There was an outdoor one and an indoor one. "Y'know, Bella. You can be my new best friend. If that's ok with you?" she asked.

"Sure, Rose. I'd love to be best friends with you," I smiled. She beamed at me and clapped her hands together. "You reckon there are any cute boys here?" she asked. I shrugged. I wasn't really into dating, I was more interested in studying. Then suddenly a ball hit my head with such force that it knocked me over. "Bella!" Rose said picking me up. I rubbed the spot where the ball hit me and I felt another pair of hands on my arm. "I'm sorry! We were playing football and my brother, Emmett, kicked it a bit too hard," a voice said. I turned around to nag at him but then I saw his emerald green eyes. He was beautiful. "No, it's ok," I said. I turned around to speak to Rose but she was nowhere in sight. Then I saw her, she was with a big dark-haired guy which I assumed to be the beautiful boy's brother. "I'm Edward Cullen," the beautiful boy said to me holding his hand out. "Bella Swan," I said taking his hand. When I touched him this kind of spark went through me. I wondered what it was. He seemed to have felt it too. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked. I was speechless so I just nodded. Rose wouldn't mind, she had Emmett. Whilst we were walking a pixie looking girl saw us. Her eyes widened and she ran to us. "Hi, can I please talk to Edward?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer she just took his hand and pulled him away. I know it was wrong, but I had to listen in. "Are you kidding me!?" the girl whispered loudly.

"What, Alice!?" Edward said. I couldn't see their faces because I was hiding around the corner. "You can't just _play_ somebody on your first flipping day!"

"Who said I was playing her?"

"Edward Cullen, I am your sister. I think I know you by now," Alice said more calmly now. There were a few mutters and then footsteps. I raced back to where I was standing before just in time. So Edward was a player? I should've known, nobody can be good-looking and faithful and honest at the same time. "Hi, Bella. Would you like to continue with our walk?" Edward said. Alice glared daggers at him. He smirked slightly. "No, thank you. I'll be heading back to my room. Goodbye," I answered walking off. Alice smirked this time, Edward caught my wrist and said "Wait."

"Yes?" I asked turning around and wriggling my wrist from his grasp.

"I'd like to get to know you better. Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked eagerly. Alice glared at him again and he was looking hopeful. Pfft! No chance. "No, thank you. I'm fine," I said walking away. He walked after me. What was with this guy!? "May I ask why?" he said keeping pace with me.

"I don't date."

"Can't you give it a shot?"

"Look. I'm here to study, and I'm _not_ here to be played," I blurted out.

"You heard that, huh?"

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I know it's wrong and it won't happen again. I have no interest in players and I'd appreciate it if you back off please."

"Can't we be friends atleast?" he asked.

"Oh, alright!" I sighed and ran off.

**EPOV**

I watched her run off in a cute little tantrum. I'd just made a new friend. I was hoping to turn my bad boy/ player reputation around. I just wanted to get some friends and maybe be involved in a _serious _relationship. I smiled at Bella as she ran off and then made my way back to Alice who was _fuming._ "Edward Cullen!" she screeched. I was honestly _scared_. Of my _sister._ She was so tiny but she could be so scary. "What?" I asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'What'? You damn _know_ what I'm going to say to you! Bella seems like a really nice girl and you're going to _hurt _her!"

"We're friends, Alice. I just made a friend, I don't want to be a player anymore. Trust me," I told her. Alice was my closest sibling and I really loved her. She was selfless and looked out for people she didn't even know! She glared at me but then her face became soft again. "Fine," she sighed, "But trust me, Edward. If you _dare_ play anybody, you'll lose a big part of my trust."

"Thank's Al," I said.

"Sure, now go and play footie with Emmett," she smiled.

"Wish I could but he's gone somewhere with the blonde chick."

"Well maybe this is a good time to get to know Bella," she suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Thanks Alice, Love ya," I said walking off.

"Love ya too," she yelled after me. I smiled and made my way to Bella's dorm which I believed to be the pink one.


	2. Kiss

**A/N:**** Thanks to my first reviewer and 1 fan (lol) clairedelune4eva for being my first reviewer. Hope to get more! Enjoy the next chapter!BPOV**

I banged the door of my room and collapsed on the bed. "Ugh. Edward Cullen, why do you have to be so fricking gorgeous!" I said to myself. Somebody coughed and I hopped off the bed as fast as I could. It was Edward. Oh crap! "How long have you been there?" I asked.

"I just got here." Whew.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"That's no way to talk to your friend," he smiled. He has the most dazzling crooked smile ever. I was speechless, I had no clue what to say. He was dazzling me and I couldn't find the right words. Focus, Bella, Focus. "Sorry. What are you doing here though?"

"Alice suggested I get to know you better."

"Oh. Well, ok," I said. I sat down on the bed and he sat on the chair facing me.

"Look, I'm not really that bad," he told me.

"I'm trying my best to believe that."

"Are you having any luck?" he asked me.

"Hm.. Maybe a bit."

"Good. Coz, I really like you, Bella."

"W-What?" I stuttered. He liked me?

"As a friend, of course," he told me. Oh, I couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed. He was so gorgeous, but that didn't mean I had a crush on him. Heck no! "Right. Of course," I said but it didn't sound so convincing.

"My sister likes you, y'know."

"Oh, does she? But she doesn't know me."

"She's strange. But you're very likeable, Bella," he told me.

"I am?" I asked foolishly. He chuckled, his laugh sounded like wind chimes.

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, okay." Another foolish answer. Why was I making such a fool of myself!? Infront of a god-like boy like Edward. But like I said, I don't have a crush on him! "So, have you met any new people apart from me?" I asked him.

"Yes, this boy called Jasper Hale. Alice has taken a shine to him," he smiled.

"Hale? I think that's my room-mates brother."

"Oh, cool." There was an awkard silence and my phone interrupted it. It was on the desk by the stool so I got up to pick it up. But clumsy me I just had to trip. Edward caught me in his arms. My arms were locked around his neck and his hands around my back because he caught me. I melted in his amazing green eyes and he looked like he was melting in _my_ muddy brown eyes. Our lips were centimetres away from each other. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours but it was only about half a minute. He leaned in closer as did I for some strange reason. And our lips met. His lips were so soft as they kissed mine. And that spark was there again. And stronger. But this was wrong. He was a player! As this thought entered my mind I pulled away and out of his arms. I went back to my bed. I was dazed. Edward Cullen had kissed me. "Bella?" he asked nervously.

"Don't talk to me, Edward."

"Bella-"

"I just need to think. Wait for a minute, I'm trying to make sense of this situation," I interrupted him.

"I don't think it was a situation," he muttered.

"Oh yeah, then what was it, Edward!?" I almost yelled.

"I don't know. But situations are bad. And this wasn't bad." I was about to protest but he was kind of.. Right. The only bad part was that he was a player. That still hasn't changed, has it?

**A/N:**** More reviews, the sooner I update! x**


	3. Friends is good

**A/N:**** Enjoy this chapter! I appreciate the reviews, thanks loads! X**

**BPOV**

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Not too good. Confused."

"I don't know why you're so confused. We kissed. That's that," he said simply.

"Yes, but it was wrong."

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," I answered.

"Then there's nothing wrong. I'm single," he said.

"Of course, you're single. You're a player and that's whats wrong here."

"I already told you that I'm putting all of that behind me!" he almost yelled. I got up and started pacing. I clutched my hair in confusion while he just watched me pace. I couldn't make sense of the situation in front of me. It was too complex. "Don't you believe me?" he asked.

"I don't know, Edward. You might just be playing me."

"I'm _not_!" he protested. I continued pacing. The situation wasn't too complicated so why was I having a hard time digesting it? Putting more questions into my head wasn't a good idea at a time like this. I felt like I was going to explode soon. "It was just a _kiss_, Bella. Can't we just stay friends?"

"_Friends_ don't _kiss_."

"Then forget about it!" he told me. I couldn't forget about it though, I couldn't forget the spark that passed through me when our lips met. The memory was etched into my brain. "God, Edward! Just _stop_ talking for a while!" I yelled. He opened his mouth to object but I glowered at him and he closed his mouth. I had no idea what to say next. Should I just stay friends with him? Or was it too risky? I couldn't deny the feelings I had for him. Friends was good. "Ok, I've made my mind up," I said. I took a deep breath.

"And?" Edward said.

"Friends is good," I said. His fantastic crooked smile appeared on his gorgeous face.

**EPOV**

Friends, friends, friends. I had feelings for her, I think that was a bit obvious now. Obvious to me, obvious to others but not obvious to her. "Thanks, Bells," I said giving her a hug. She was stiff for a while but then she hugged me back. That spark was there again, making me tingle. I don't want to be a player, I'd be a good guy. For her. For Bella.

**A/N:**** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I promise to make the others longer. Review please! The more reviews, the longer the chapters and chapters galore! x**


	4. Until I met Edward Cullen

**A/N:**** Well, you reviewed lots so here's the next chapter! X Keep reviewing!**

**BPOV**

We stopped hugging and looked at each other. Friends is good, but it's not the _best_ option. But I want him to be a part of my life, because I do believe that people can change. "Y'know Bella, your eyes are gorgeous," he smiled. I blushed. I haven't blushed so much in all my life and one day it all changes! I must _really_ like him. "They're a lovely chocolate brown."

"Really? I've always thought they were more muddy brown."

"Not at all," he said. He really was nice once you got to know him. I realised that I was still in his arms so I wriggled out easily and sat on my bed again. Rose danced in and smiled when she saw the two of us. "Oops, I'm sorry for interrupting," she said winking at me.

"You didn't," I said glaring at her.

"Emmett asked me out for lunch, that ok?" she asked looking in the mirror.

"Sure."

"Well, I'm going now. Good luck, Bella," Rose said walking out the door and winking at me again. I threw a pillow at her but it hit the door instead. "Since Emmetts taking her out to lunch, would you like to come with me for lunch?" Edward offered. Oh no. I thought we'd agreed on being friends? Should I say yes? "As friends, of course."

"Oh, yeah, sure," I answered. Friends.

"Well it's half past twelve, we should get going," he said getting up. I got up too and we walked out of my dorm. "Where d'you want to go?" he asked me.

"I don't mind. Anywhere."

"Subway?"

"Sure," I said. We entered Subway and I took a window seat on one of the tall stools. "What do you want?" Edward asked.

"I'll have a cheese and bacon, thanks."

"Coming up, Miss Swan," Edward said bowing and then walking to the counter. I just laughed and looked out of the window. Is this really it? Being friends for the rest of our lives? Could we _ever_ be more? So many questions, I didn't use to ask myself so many questions. Edward came back carrying two sandwhiches. I took mine and he took a seat. "You're cute, Bella," he said.

"Huh?"

"I mean when you're eating. You look so cute."

"Erm.. Thank you?" I said it like a question.

"You're welcome." What did he mean? I looked cute.. When I was eating.

"You confuse me a lot, y'know?" I told him.

"How so?"

"Everything you do, every move you make just puts another question in my head and it _really_ aggravates me."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Kind of, but not really." I continued eating my sandwhich. A waiter places two glasses of water on our table. I'd never really found boys interesting. Until I met Edward Cullen. I'd never thought so _much_ until I met Edward Cullen. I'd never had a real crush. Until I met Edward Cullen. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me. I wasn't about to say that I was thinking about him. "Nothing. I was just thinking about home," I lied.

"Ah, where did you live?"

"Phoenix."

"Oh cool. I lived in Malibu," he said. I just nodded and finished my sandwhich. I didn't notice he had already finished both his sandwhich and his water. I finished drinking my water and we left. Edward had already payed at the counter. "You're good company, Bella."

"I am?" I asked foolishly.

"Yes," he chuckled. Everything he did meant so much to me and I don't even know why. I know that I like him, but I don't know why I would think about everything he said and did. His laugh made me laugh, his smile would make me either blush or smile. I've never done anything like this. Until I met Edward Cullen.

**A/N:**** Did you like it? Please, please review! x**


	5. Brothers are supposed to be mean

**A/N:**** Thank you all so much for the reviews! So, here's the next chapter! I'll try to update soon but I have **_**tons**_** of homework!**

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked back to my room. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked when we were in front of the door. "Do you _want_ to come in?"

"It's up to you."

"God, Edward, just make up your mind!" I said opening the door and stepping in. "You coming?"

"Thank you for inviting me," he said walking in. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. Rose left a note on my bed.

_Bella,  
__Emmett invited me to dinner! Sorry! I promise we can have dinner another time!  
__Love you lots,  
__Your BFF Rose x_

I sighed. "What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Guess I'll be eating dinner by myself."

"You could eat with me if you'd like?" he offered. Again?

"Oh no, it's ok. I can just grab some pizza."

"Well you can grab some pizza with me?" I looked at him, he looked so cute.

"Oh, ok," I sighed. He flashed that dazzling crooked smile again.

"I'm going to go see Alice now," he said.

"Ok, bye," I said walking him to the door. I was about to close the door but he stuck his foot in the way. I looked up at him. "Pick you up at eight," he said winking and he left me dazed. God, Edward Cullen quit making my heart skip beats!

**EPOV**

I wondered what Bella was up to even though I just saw her. She was on my mind like 24/7 now. She was special. I walked into my room to find Alice on my laptop. "Hey! Who said you could use that?" I said walking up to her.

"Me," she said keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Alice, it's mine!" I whined.

"God, Edward, don't be such a baby. You're older than me and I'm _far_ more mature!"

"In your dreams, midget."

"Mom said not to call me that!" she said spinning around on her chair and slapping me. "Moms not here!"

"Don't be so mean, Edward," she pouted.

"Cummon' Al, I'm your brother. I'm supposed to be mean."

"Emmett is nicer than you!"

"Emmett's the oldest. He has to be nice to you," I told her picking her up and swinging her over my shoulder. "Edward! Put me down!" she screamed punching my back. "Ok," I said and I put her down outside my door and I shut the door on her face. "Let me in, Edward, I'm bored!" she screeched hitting the door. "I'd like to, sis, but I can't be asked," I said walking over to my closet. I spent ages wondering what to wear. Alice had gotten tired and gone back to her own room. I finally picked out a white tee shirt, a formal blazer and jeans and trainers. Casual and formal really did clash well.

**BPOV**

I raided my wardrobe looking for something to wear. I chose a casual black dress and black ballet flats. I put on a black bracelet to add some more style into my outfit. I had taken a shower before choosing my outfit and it was now half past seven. I applied some mascara, some eyeliner and light grey eyeshadow while I waited for time to pass. I also straightened my hair and it looked really nice. I wondered what Edward was doing and that's when I heard a knock on my door…

**A/N:**** There's a picture of Bella's dress on my profile. There's also a picture of her eyeshadow but it's on the face of Vanessa Hudgens. I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger because we **_**all**_** know it's Edward. Please review x**


	6. You look exceptional!

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for the reviews! LOL x Keep it up!**

**BPOV**

I checked my face and outfit in the full length mirror before I opened the door. Edward had mixed casual with formal and it looked _so_ cute. "Hi, Bella."

"Hey," I smiled. He held out his hand and I took it hesitantly but eagerly at the same time. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere. I don't mind."

"There's this nice Italian place on campus called La Belle Italia," he said.

"Cool." We walked out of my dorm and into the heat. Heat was unusual for Forks, but it was summer after all. The sky was a deep orange and it looked magnificent. A soft breeze brushed my face gently as we walked. "By the way, you look exceptional!" he smiled.

"Thank you. You look cute too," I said confidently. I saw him smirk briefly. We entered two double glass doors to La Belle Italia. We were seated in a small little booth. "Can I get you some drinks?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a water please," I said.

"I'll take a coke, thank you," Edward said.

"Coming right up!" the waiter said walking away. I looked at Edward to find him staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked looking away slightly.

"You look gorgeous."

"Erm… Thank you," I said. He was still staring at me. "Would you stop staring? It's making me uncomfortable."

"Sure," he said looking away. The waiter arrived again carrying our drinks.

"What would you like to eat?" he said taking his pen and placing it on the paper.

"I'll have a mushroom ravioli," I said giving him my menu. He took it and put it under his arm and then he wrote it down. He looked at Edward who was still scanning through the menu. "I'll take the same," he finally said. The waiter nodded and wrote it down. He took Edward menu and placed it under his other arm and walked away. "Bella, thank you for coming to dinner with me," Edward said.

"It's ok. But why ask me?" I asked curiously.

"Part of the reason is because Rosalie and Emmett have gone off together."

"And the other part of the reason is?"

"Like I said, you're very likeable," he smiled and I blushed.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem." The waiter came back carrying our dinners. He placed them on our table. "Bon appetite!" he said and smiled. Edward and I smiled back and he left. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Alice wants to invite you to a sleepover," Edward told me.

"With who?"

"Alice, Me and Emmett. She also wants to invite Rosalie."

"Who's room?" I asked.

"Emmett's and mine. We have a bigger room," he explained.

"Ok, I'll tell Rose."

"I don't care about Rose, are _you_ coming?" he asked.

"Erm.. I suppose."

"Good," he smiled.

"Why do you care if _I_ come?"

"Erm.. I don't. Alice does," he said unconvincingly.

"Ok," I shrugged. We finished eating our ravioli and we walked back to my dorm. "Would you like me to wait? So we can walk to my room together," he offered.

"No thanks. I'll wait for Rose," I said. He nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek and then left. I walked back to my bed dazed. Wow, Edward Cullen kissed my cheek.

**A/N:**** Did you like!? Please review! Next chapter is the sleepover! X I may add my famous truths and dares! X Read Truth or Dare CULLEN STYLE for a look at my truth and dare! x**


	7. Truth or Dare?

**A/N:**** Thanks for reviewing! I will add my famous truths and dares! (Requested) LOL ENJOY! X**

**BPOV**

I rummaged through my closet trying to find a nice nightgown. I settled for a long blue silk one. I packed my bag which included a toothbrush, shampoo, toothpaste, a towel, emergency breath spray and my outfit for tomorrow. Rose came in looking really happy. "What's got you so happy?" I asked zipping my bag up.

"Emmett is soo totally wonderful. I think I love him!" she announced.

"You've only known him for a day, Rose," I reminded her.

"I've only known you for a day and I love you!" she said dancing up to me and giving me a hug.

"You are my new best friend!" she said after releasing me.

"You too, Rose. But do you honestly love Emmett?" I asked.

"I dunno. Hey, where are you going? Why have you packed your stuff?"

"Oh, Alice invited us to a sleepover in Emmett's and Edward's room, you coming?"

"Ooh yey! Sure!" she said packing her stuff. When she finished packing we set off for the sleepover. "Do you think Emmett will look cute in pj's?" she asked.

"I don't know, Rose," I sighed. She'd been twittering on about 'Emmy' all the way to the boys' dorm. I knocked on their door while Rose checked her make-up in her small mirror. Alice answered the door. "Hi, I'm Alice! It's so nice to meet you!" she squealed and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Bella," she finished my sentence.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," I smiled.

"No problem." She stepped out of our way to let us in. Rose ran straight to Emmett who pulled her up in a big bear hug. My eyes immediately searched for Edward and I found him with his own eyes on me. "Hey, you," he said walking up to me and giving me a hug. I felt so safe in his arms. I wrapped my own arms around him but we pulled away too soon. "Hi," was all I could say.

"Oh, so this is Bella," a loud voice boomed. I turned around to see Emmett.

"Erm.. Yes," I said. He was so _big_.

"Eddie boy here's been talking about you!" he said ruffling Edwards hair.

"Shut _up_, Emmett!" Edward said hitting his hand. Emmett laughed and went back to sit next to Rose.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice sang. We all gathered into a small circle, I was next to Edward and Rosalie. "Me first!" Alice squealed. Her eyes scanned our faces. "Jasper! Truth or dare!?" Alice said. I turned to look at where Alice was looking. I hadn't noticed Jasper here. He looked like Rosalie, of course. He was her brother after all. He had the same blonde hair and the same eyes. "Truth," he said.

"Do you like me, Jasper?" she asked.

"Of course, Alice."

"But in what way?" Emmett asked.

"Truth means one question," Jasper said. Alice sighed and she looked disappointed. It was Edward's turn next.

"Bella, truth or dare?" he asked. I should've known.

"Truth."

"Do you find me attractive_ at all_?"

"Well.. Yeah, a bit," I admitted. I felt myself blush red and I looked down. But before I did I noticed his beautiful, crooked smile. It was my turn now, so when I felt my colour go back to normal, I looked up. "Rose, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to kiss Emmett," I smirked. She looked at me anxiously. I just shrugged. She gulped and got up, as did Emmett. She did like him, but she wasn't so sure that he felt exactly the same way. They walked nervously towards each other until they were almost touching. They leaned closer to each other until their lips met for the briefest second. Then suddenly they kissed again but this time more passionately. "You can stop now," I said putting my hands in front of my face. When I was sure they'd stopped I removed my hands from my face. They walked back to their places smiling like mad. It was Rosalie's turn next. "Hmm.. Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Bella?" she asked. My heart accelerated.

"N-N-Yes," he said. I gasped slightly and turned to face him. _He_ was blushing this time. Oh my goodness. I couldn't look at him, I just looked at Emmett. It was his turn next. "Alice! Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" she squealed. Wow, I didn't expect the little pixie to choose dare.

"I dare you to tell Jasper exactly how you feel about him," Emmett smirked. She glared at him and then blushed a deep red. She then turned to face Jasper who was looking expectantly at her. "Jasper, I really like you," she said.

"As what?" Emmett urged.

"As _more_ than a friend," she admitted. Jasper blushed and looked away at the same time she did. It was now Jaspers turn. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Duh!" he said.

"I dare you to dress in Alice's girly pyjamas tonight!" Jasper smiled.

"Ugh, fine," he said.

"Oh man! Now I have to burn the pair he wears!" Alice whined. We all laughed, I couldn't help but take a look at my 'best friend' Edward. He was smiling at me but looking nervous at the same time. I wonder why..

**A/N:**** Oooh, did you like? My dares and truths aren't as good because I find it easier when they're vampires. Review anyways! And the sleepover will be continued in the next chapter! x**


	8. Tell me

**A/N:**** Here's the next chapter. Thank you guys for reviewing! X Keep it up! X**

**BPOV**

"Movie time!" Alice squealed.

"Zombie house!" Emmett boomed.

"No! I want a romance!" Alice argued. They continued arguing, I figured this was the best time to talk to Edward.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked out. We only went in front of his door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I erm.. I feel a bit.. Weird," I said.

"Do you feel ill?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that.. I thought we agreed friends?"

"It's true, we did. But I love you, Bella." **(****A/N****: OMG!)**

"You shouldn't. You can't," I argued.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"We're _friends_. You're a.. a player!"

"No, I'm not. I sincerely told you that that was behind me."

"You expect me to believe you that easily?" I said.

"_Friends_ believe their _friends_." I was about to argue but I thought over what he had just said. _Friends_ do believe their _friends_. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine."

"So, do _you_ love me?" he asked. I ignored him and walked back to the room. Emmett had won and we were watching Zombie house. Emmett and Rose sat together on the loveseat. Alice and Jasper occupied the small sofa which left me and Edward on the other loveseat. It was quite small but not small enough that I had to be on his lap. "I said, do you love me?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Shut up, I'm watching," I said. He shrugged and started to watch too. A few minutes later into the movie he leaned in again.

"God, Bella, you're killing me. Tell me," he whispered.

"I said, I'm watching." He growled a little and I fought back the urge to laugh. The movie was terrifying and one scene caught me off guard. I jumped onto Edwards lap which he enjoyed. "Do you love me?" he asked while pulling me to his chest. I stuck my tounge out at him and sat back in my seat. After the movie was finished, we changed into our pyjamas. The girls changed in the bathroom and the guys in the bedroom. "Bedtime," Alice yawned. It was half past two in the morning. I slept between Rose and Alice on the floor. Edward was on the bottom bunk and Emmett was on the top bunk. Jasper slept on the little loveseat. I woke up and sunlight streaked through the curtains. "Bella, wake up," a voice whispered. I looked up to find Edward looking at me. I gasped and he put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I stood up carefully so that I wouldn't wake Rose or Alice. "What is it?" I whispered.

"You're _torturing_ me. I need to know!"

"Oh for goodness sake! It's eight in the morning and I want to go back to sleep!"

"Bella, what are you hiding from me? Why don't you want me to know?" _Why don't I want you to know? Because I don't want to get played. _I trusted him but not completely. "I'm not _hiding_ anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep," I said sitting down. He pulled me back up and looked me in the eye.

"Tell me, please?" he asked. Oh my goodness, he was _gorgeous._ I gulped.

"I'm tired."

"Bella," he sighed.

"I want to go back to sleep."

"Please?" he asked again. He was so beautiful..

"Nighty night," I said sitting down again. He sighed and went back to his own bed. "I love you," I whispered but he heard anyway.

"What was that?" he asked.

**A/N:**** Ohh.. C L I F F Y!! Review!! I'll try to update asap. xx**


	9. Played

**A/N: Long day at school, but I really wanted to get on with the story so here you go!! Xx**

**BPOV**

"What was what?" I said but I've never been good at lying.

"Those three words you muttered," he smirked.

"I didn't mutter anything."

"Yes, you did, Bella."

"No, I didn't, Edward," I argued.

"You love me," he smiled. I got up and walked over to him.

"No, I don't!"

"You are a terrible liar," he smirked. I slapped him and walked to the other side of the room.

"Ouch," he said rubbing his cheek where I slapped him.

"That's what you get for accusing me of saying something I didn't."

"No, I'm just telling you what I heard," he said.

"What you heard wasn't what I said."

"What I heard and what you said was exactly the same thing," he smiled.

"Argh!" I said stomping back to him. "You're a jerk!"

"Thank you," he said. Then suddenly, he crushed his lips on mine. The spark was there again. Always there, every time we touched. We soon separated for air. "Wow," was all I could say.

"Our feelings are mutual then," he smiled. "You love me."

"Who cares?" I said narrowing my eyes. I walked to the empty loveseat and sat down.

"I do," he said following me and sitting next to me.

"Mhm," I mumbled.

"I love you, Bella."

"Love you too."

"Haha. You admitted to it!" he sang. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm. Oh my goodness, everything was going perfectly. I just hope he doesn't play me.

"Are you playing me?" I asked nervously.

"No! I've never loved anybody but you," he said taking my hand. I pulled back automatically, I was never one for physical contact.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I.. I'm sorry. It's just I'm not used to this lovey dovey stuff," I apologised.

"Ok," he said looking disappointed. I sighed and took his hand. His face immediately lit up, the spark was there again. What was this spark? And why the hell was it always there? His thumb traced circles on my palm. "You're hands are so soft," he whispered. I just smiled. Then suddenly a girl stormed in.

"Edward!" she squealed.

"Tanya! What the heck are you doing here?" he asked standing up.

"I missed you!" she said running to him and kissing him.

"It's over. I told you that ages ago," he said pushing her away. He looked at me but I didn't look at him. Tears were forming in my eyes and I didn't want anybody to see them. I just didn't care anymore. I looked around to find all eyes on the three of us. Everybody had woken up without me noticing. I didn't care if it was over. I just didn't care. Because for a second.. He actually kissed her back.

**RPOV**

That pig. He kissed the girl back. He actually kissed her back and we all knew it. We all saw it. Bella ran out and Edward tried to follow her but the other girl held him back. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Go away, Tanya. Just go away!" he yelled.

"Fine!" she screeched and she stormed off. Edward looked around at all of us.

"You pig," I said through gritted teeth.

"What? You heard me, it was over ages ago!" he argued.

"That's not the point, Edward. You kissed Tanya back," Alice whispered whilst shaking her head. I knew it wasn't just me, I knew everyone had seen it.

"That's ridiculous and not true! I didn't!" he said.

"It's true, bro. It's true," Emmett said also shaking his head.

**EPOV**

I knew it happened. I knew I kissed her back but I didn't want to admit it. Tanya was the longest relationship, I've ever had. And she was so _fine_. What the heck did I just do!?

**APOV**

I never knew he would sink so low. We saw him declare his love for Bella. We all heard him, we just pretended to be asleep. "Edward Cullen, I can't believe you. You told her you loved her," I said.

"Oh crap. I just ruined it."

"You selfish jerk!" Rose screamed and she ran at him.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Serves him right.

"You deserve it," I spat. I love Edward a lot but to confess your love for a girl and then kiss another girl was just low even for him.

"Al, you can't honestly believe that. I'm your brother!"

"Right now, I wish you weren't," I said. It hurt me to say it, but he needed to learn his lesson. Pain was carved on his face and I just wanted to hug him and tell him that of course I didn't believe it. But I did. "Right, well.." he trailed off and walked out, slamming the door in the process. I looked around at everyone and sighed. Both his and Bella's worlds had just been turned upside down. And nobody knew how to fix it.

**BPOV**

I just ran. I just ran where I could, I didn't know where and at this precise moment, I didn't care. My feet turned every corner and bend they could find. When I got too tired, I just collapsed onto a bench nearby. The tears leaked over my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. I knew it was too good to be true. I kind of assumed this would happen but my wants got the better of me. I shouldn't have agree to be friends with him. I should have ended it when it went too far. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. I managed to see Rosalie's name through my tears so I just picked it up. "Hello?" I said, my voice sounded thick.

"Bella! Where are you!?" she asked, her voice sounded really worried.

"I… I don't know," I said looking around. I knew exactly where I was but I didn't want to see anybody right now. I was in front of the football pitch, five minutes from my dorm. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry, I did my best to teach him a lesson," she told me.

"It's ok, what did you do, Rose?"

"I .. erm.. I slapped him."

"You slapped him?" I asked my eyebrows shooting up.

"Well, he deserved it, darling. Do you want me to come and find you?"

"No, I need some time to think," I said.

"Ok, call me if you can't find a way back to the dorm, 'kay?"

"Ok, thanks, Rose. Bye," I said hanging up. I was awfully good at controlling my voice so it didn't sound so thick. If I were to speak now, without controlling my voice, it would sound thick again. Pictures of the past ten minutes engulfed my mind completely. Each vile memory flashed in my mind. I tried to think of something else but right now, everything revolved around those five minutes that turned from joy to pure agony. "Bella," a familiar velvet voice whispered. I stood up with my two fists clenched at my sides. All the sadness altered into genuine anger and hatrid. I turned around prepared to face what was coming. There he stood, his face plastered with relief. "There you are!" he sighed. "Are you alright?" he walked next to me.

"Get. Away. From. Me."

"Bella, I'm sorry if you're angry but-"

"Did you hear me?" I whispered. "I said get away from me!" I was screaming now. He backed away slowly. I turned to face him slowly and walked closer to him. He didn't move an inch. When I was closer than I wanted to be, I pulled my fist back and punched him right in the jaw. My fist throbbed and I'm sure it was bleeding but right now, I didn't care. I saw his eyes fill with tears, was it because of the pain of my punch? Or the pain of losing me? I was sure it was because of the punch. He didn't care about me. I walked away and when I was sure he couldn't see me anymore. I burst into tears. I cradled my poor, bleeding fist in my other hand and ran to the bathroom in my room. I held it under the cold water while my tears spilt onto my pyjamas. I realised then that I was still wearing them. I caught sight of a first aid kit on the shelf. I reached up and took it in my good hand. I cleaned up my fist, only two knuckles were bleeding so I put plasters over them after they stopped bleeding. I lay on my bed until Rose came in. I pretended to be asleep because I couldn't face anybody yet.

**A/N:** **Edward kissed Tanya back. :o big shocker! Keep reviewing xx**


	10. The biggest mistake of my life?

**A/N:**** Sorry, sorry. I haven't updated in ages, I know, I know. I'm sorry, but here is the next chapter. X**

**BPOV**

I woke up early the next morning. I checked my alarm clock, it was six am. I looked over at Rose's bed. She was fast sleep so I got up and took a hot shower. When I finished showering, I walked back into my room. There was somebody sitting on my bed. I couldn't see who it was because it was still dark. "Who are you?" I said gripping the golf club that was leaning on the wall.

"Bella, put the club down," a familiar velvet voice said. _Crap_.

"What the _heck_ are you doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"I came to explain," he said getting up. I ran to the light switch and flicked it on. "Come on, Bella. Please?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to see you ever again, leave me _alone_."

"Bella-"

"I said no! Just leave me _alone_!!" I screeched.

"Leave her alone, Edward!" Rose said getting up and standing between us.

"Bella, please," Edward pleaded.

"Get out of her life," Rose spat.

"I'll get out of her life when she tells me to," he replied.

"Get.. Out of my.. Life," I sobbed. It actually hurt to say it. I looked at him through my tears. Agony was etched onto his face, his eyes were filled to the brim with sadness and all of him just looked pure crushed. He nodded and left. I collapsed onto my bed and kept sobbing. "Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm not."

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. He's not worth it, Bell. He's just not worth crying over if he kissed another girl while being with you. He doesn't get how absolutely lucky he was," she said in an effort to comfort me.

"Thanks, Rose. I really need to take a walk, I'll be back soon," I said getting up. She nodded and walked into the bathroom. I pulled on a pair of sweats, an old shirt and a jumper. I pulled my fluffy boots on and put my hood up. I walked out to the bench in front of the football pitch. Somebody else was sitting there but I didn't care. I didn't look at the person, I just looked out watching the sun rise. "Excuse me, are you ok?" the person asked.

"Just fine."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"I understand. But, may I say something?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "If you really love somebody, you've got to learn to listen to them. Sometimes they make mistakes, we're all human. Sometimes they have a good reason for their actions. If you don't learn to listen to them, you may lose them forever."

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the person. He had his hood up so I couldn't see who it was.

"That doesn't matter. Don't make a mistake, Bella. It may aswell be the biggest mistake of your life. He has a good reason, I'm sure of it. Listen to him, he loves you very much," the mysterious guy said. He placed his hand on my knee and squeezed it gently. He got up and left, as he did I saw a blonde lock of hair blow out of his hood. Who could he be? And how did he know about me and Edward? Whoever it was, did he have a point? I didn't want to make 'the biggest mistake of my life'. What possible good reason could Edward have? I don't think there was one. But then again, I wasn't Edward. And Edward was a very complicated person, he rarely lets people see the real him. Always wearing a mask. The strangers words had a great effect on me. I think he may have just given me a wakeup call. I got up and made my way to Edward's room.

**A/N:**** Awesome! Reviews please!! x**


	11. I don't love you

**A/N:** **Thank you all so much for reviewing! Here's the next chapter. I didn't really know what Bella would find when she got to Edwards room but nikkiebabe gave me an idea in her review! So thanks! Enough of me, here's the next chapter ;)**

**BPOV**

I stood in front of his room for about five minutes thinking about what to say. Should I act confident? Angry? Finally, I decided to just go with the flow and wait until I saw how he was feeling. I knocked and was greeted by Emmett. "Oh, Hi, Bella," he said. He was looking nervous.

"Hi, Emmett," I said taking a step inside.

"Aha!" he laughed and took me by the shoulders. He gently pushed my outside again. "Nice day today, isn't it?" he laughed again.

"Emmett, what's going on?" I said stepping inside again.

"Wait, Bella!" he said but it was too late. I saw it. Edward and Tanya were _kissing_. I stood there while the tears formed in my eyes. He pushed her away, he looked angry for some reason. He then looked at me and his face softened. "Bella.." he whispered. "It's not what it looks like."

"I came here to listen to you, but you just showed me how you really are. You're a pig, Edward Cullen," I spat and then ran out. I ran to the bench in front of the football pitch. It was where I went every time I needed to think things through. "What happened?" someone said. I looked and next to me was Jasper. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I mumbled and wiped the tears off my face.

"It doesn't look like it. Tell me," he said.

"I don't really want to talk about it, sorry."

"Just remember, if you really love someone, you have to learn to listen to them. And sometimes that means forgetting their actions, because sometimes things aren't what they seem," he said. If you really love someone, you have to learn to listen to them. I looked at Jasper, he was smiling at me. Jasper was the stranger I was talking to earlier. "It's you. You're the guy who was talking to me earlier!" I said.

"Yeah. Sometimes it's better when people don't know who you are," he smiled. "What happened, Bella?"

"Edward and Tanya.. Were kissing."

"Like I said, sometimes things aren't what they seem."

"What else could it be!?"

"I don't know. But, do you love him?"

"He is such a pig! And-"

"Do you love him?" he repeated.

"So much," I whispered and put my face in my hands.

"Then listen to him, Bella. That kiss could be a misunderstanding."

"I don't know, Jasper.."

"Go on, Bella. Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Another time maybe," I said trying to smile.

"Right, I'll leave you to think now," Jasper said getting up and leaving. Why did he have such a way with words? I wouldn't be going near Edward anytime soon. That's for sure. I felt pressure on the bench and I turned around. It was him. "Hi, Bella," he mumbled timidly.

"What is it?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm incredibly sorry for everything. But that kiss. That wasn't what it looked like, she attacked me!"

"Suuure," I said sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth!" he insisted.

"You can say anything that you want to say, but listen here, Edward Cullen. I will _never_ trust you _ever_ again. _Never_," I spat.

"Bella, please.. I love you," he said. His eyes were full of sadness again.

"Well, I don't love you," I said cruelly. A single tear spilled down his cheek but it was enough for me to want to hold him in my arms and tell him that I love him more than anything. I felt my face soften so I walked away. I looked back once and his face was crumpled with pain. I very almost ran back. Almost.

**A/N: I know that it's cruel. I know, I know. I love Edward but this has to happen! There'll be a scene similar to this in the next chapter, I think :/ haha! Keep reviewing!! x**


	12. I know you still love me

**A/N:**** Wow, nice reviews, guys! Haha, this chapter's longer because some people are requesting longer chapters ;). Here you go, enjoy!! X**

**BPOV**

I kept walking from him until I reached a corner. And then I fell to the floor and let the tears come. That was _so_ cruel, I don't know what happened to me. Was it because of my anger? That was the most logical reason. But everything in my life was always logical, I could never let loose and let my hair out. I always put my feelings before others and I hated myself for it. It was time for a change. No more selfishness. But right now, I had to put myself first. At the same time, I was putting Edward first too. If I were to go back there and talk to him, he'd feel worse than ever. I couldn't trust myself to speak right now, especially to Edward. After another couple of minutes of weeping, I picked myself up and made my way to my room for yet another round of tears and self-pity. Rose wasn't in there, she was probably out with Emmett. Lucky girl. She had her guy. Why couldn't I have mine? There I go again. Putting myself first. This has _got_ to stop. But not now. It had had been what? Three days? **(Yes, I know. Only three days? They rushed into a relationship, the story will explain itself)** And already, my world had turned upside down.

**EPOV**

_Bella, Bella, Bella._ I wanted Bella with me now. She was the best company any guy could ever have. And only after three days. I.. I rushed into it. I know that now. We weren't ready. But after bonding for only _one_ day, I felt that I'd known her all of my life. I fell for her on that day. **(There you go, explained :p)** I ferociously wiped my tears away. _I never cried._ I walked back to my room to find Alice on my laptop, _again_. "Alice!"

"What?" she asked.

"Who said you could use that?" I said picking her up off her chair.

"Edward, get off me!" she said slapping my face. I immediately put her down.

"Ouch, _crap_, Alice! What the hell was that for!?" I yelled.

"You're such a _jerk_, Edward Cullen!" she almost screamed.

"What did I do to you this time?"

"It's not what you did to _me_. It's what you did to Bella," she whispered.

"That's none of your business, Alice."

"I'm your sister, I'm _supposed_ to be in your business," she smirked.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood right now!" I said clutching my hair in frustration.

"And I care because? Look, Edward, if Bella ever forgives you then she'll be the most forgiving person I've ever met," Alice said flopping onto the chair.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You confessed your love and then kissed another girl. That' so _low_. Even for you. Infact, it's low for anyone."

"You don't understand."

"Well then please explain," she said swivelling the chair round and round.

"Alice, you know I've only recently quit my player reputation," I told her.

"Yes, I do."

"Well then you'll understand."

"But I don't!"

"Alice, what do players do?"

"Kiss girls mostly," she said.

"Exactly."

"I don't get it!" she whined.

"Oh for goodness sake. I used to kiss girls every single day. Alice, it was a reflex reaction. I'm used to girls kissing me and me kissing girls back. Tanya caught me off guard," I explained.

"Mhm.. Ok, that's a pretty good point but you have to tell _her_ that."

"I've been trying," I mumbled.

"You've got to fix this by yourself. I don't know how to help you, Edward," Alice said standing up and walking out. She was right. Only _I_ could fix this. But how can I if Bella won't listen to me?

**BPOV**

I just thought about him. Which absolutely sucked seeing as right now I hated him so much. Then there was a knock on my door. "Please don't be Edward, please don't be Edward," I whispered as I made my way to the door. There was another impatient knock and then I opened it. And guess who it was? "Hey, Bella. Can I come in?" he said.

"No, not really."

"Please?" he asked.

"I said no, now what do you want?" I spat.

"Bella, if we're going to talk you best be comfortable," he said.

"Oh, fine!" I almost yelled and then I stormed into the room. He closed the door and sat on the stool across from me. I was sitting on my bed. "What is it, Edward?" I said crossing my arms.

"Can we talk?"

"Well yeah, I suppose I have time."

"Bella, I hate seeing you like this," he sighed.

"Like what?"

"You're all tough and confident. But underneath it, I see the pain you're trying to conceal. Bella, I know that you still love me."

"Keep dreaming," I said looking out of the window. He could see that I still loved him. I knew that it wouldn't work. I'm just rubbish at keeping stuff from people. I heard him take in a deep breath. "Bella, I love you very much. I don't want to see you in pain. Yesterday wasn't the first time I cried here in Forks Academy. By the football pitch when you punched me, I cried after you left. But not because of the pain. I don't want to lose you," he explained. So it wasn't because of my punch like I assumed. "Bella, please talk to me," he pleaded taking my face in his hands so that I would face him. I shut my eyes. I would refuse to look at him because when I get lost in his beautiful green eyes. And then I'd be under his spell again. "Look at me, Bella."

"No!" I said shutting my eyes tighter.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll get lost in your beautiful eyes and then I'll be under your spell again and I don't want to get hurt again!" I blurted out. Oh my goodness, I did _not _just say that.

"What?" he asked. I knew he was smiling now.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, you did, Bella. My _beautiful_ eyes, eh?"

"No, no, no! Your eyes are _not _beautiful!" I lied.

"I told you. You still love me," he said.

"NO. I. DON'T."

"Yes, you are," he argued. I opened my eyes and his face was centimetres from mine. "Haha," he laughed. His sweet breath dazed me.

"Oh my goodness," I breathed out.

"You're completely dazzled," he smirked.

"Nuh-uh," I mumbled. I was completely under his spell. He moved his face closer to mine and rested his forehead on mine. His eyes were fixed on mine and as I gazed deeper into his eyes I felt something. I felt my capability to act confident slip away. "Oh no," I gulped.

"Haha, what is it?" he smiled.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. His lips inched closer and closer to mine. I knew that once our lips met, I wouldn't be strong anymore. I'd let everything out. I just couldn't pull my forehead from his. I couldn't stop gazing into his beautiful eyes. "Wait-" His lips silenced mine as he kissed me passionately but desperately. I pulled away to gasp for air. Wow. That was utterly mindblowing. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," he smiled.

**A/N:**** Not too much sadness ;) yeey! Please keep reviewing!!**


	13. The End

**A/N: I'm actually so sorry I haven't been writing anymore! One day, I just suddenly didn't feel the urge to write anymore, but yeah I'm gonna start again because I do miss it. Heres the next chapter, I'm so sorry to all of you! Oh and I really appreciate the reviews etc. Much love.x**

BPOV

I felt this rush inside me, I realized that I honestly couldn't live without him. Even though he hurt me, I just couldn't let go of this guy. "Say something, Bella," he said.

"I .. I don't know what to say."

"Do you think this was a mistake?" he asked. I looked at him and looked away.

"Yes." He looked crushed. "The best mistake I've ever made." Then I kissed him.

"Glad to hear it," he smiled and got up.

"Dont go," I said getting up too and holding his hand.

"Well come with me then."

"Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled and then looked worried.

"To say goodbye to Tanya." My smile faltered and we both looked worried. She was still here. We walked back to Edwards room and we stopped infront of the door. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. I made my face straight and made sure I wasnt showing any emotion. Then he put the key in the lock and walked in. She was sitting there waiting for him.

"EDDY!" she squealed. Then she looked at mine and Edwards hands intertwined and her smile disappeared. "You? You're the girl that ran out crying, you freak," she sneered.

"Dont talk to her like that," Edward said angrily. Tanya smiled at him and got up. She went up to him wrapped her arms around him then her hand hit my wrist and I let go of him. I felt anger running through my veins. I shoved her and she fell on the floor. "OUCH!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I said sarcastically.

"Eddy, look what she did to me!" she said in what she meant to be a cute, girly voice but to me it was sickening.

"I saw what she did to you," he smiled.

"Arent you gonna do anything about it!?" she whinged. He shook his head and took my hand again.

"You ugly witch!" she screamed at me. I smiled and offered her my hand so I could help her up. "Dont you dare try to touch me! You stole my Eddy from me!" she screamed and ran out of the room. I smiled at Edward and he smiled at me. I had the best feeling that this relationship was going to last a long, long time. "She's charming, really. I can see what you saw in her," I smiled. He laughed and took both of my hands. "Yeah, well she's nothing compared to you. Everybodys nothing compared to you," he whispered brushing a lock of hair from my face. He leaned in, I leaned in and well you know the rest. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too. But don't call me that," I said. He smiled and nodded then Rosalie walked in saying, "Look here, Mr. Cullen you pig-" then she saw us together, "Oh. Are you two ok now?!"

"Yep," I smiled.

"Oh! Well thats amazing! N'aww, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" She turned to leave.

"Erm, Rosalie?" Edward said. Rosalie turned around.

"Yes, Edward?"

"What were you saying before you saw us?"

"Oh I was gonna say that .. you know the thing with the thing?" she said frantically. He laughed and so did I. "Is that the time?" she said looking at her wrist "I have to go, see ya!"

And the funny thing was that she didn't have a watch.

**THE END.**

**A/N: I hope you liked that story(: **

**I really didnt have anything else to add it to so yeaa :) Keep reviewing and subscribing.x**


End file.
